Today's The Day
by fulllmetal-alphonse
Summary: An Almei oneshot. This one is bout Al and Mei getting married, from both points of view.


**Okay so I wrote this one a long time ago too. I know the one I just recently posted involved Al proposing but I have like 5 billion ideas on how he can actually propose to her so this is just one of the many and it happens to be another winter themed version. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Today's the day." Alphonse thought to himself as he got out of bed. He was ready. He has been ready for a while. But today, his confidence was a bit shy. He thought to himself as he opened his armoire and stared at his tuxedo, "I can do this. It's not a big deal." He paused for a moment staring into the open wardrobe. "Who are you kidding!? This is the biggest day of your life!" He cursed under his breathe and pulled out the tux before leaving the room to wash up. He was nervous. But then again, who wouldn't be. He was, after all, getting married.

* * *

Mei had just woken up as well. As soon as she woke up, she could feel the butterflies dancing around in her stomach. "I can't believe it. I'm... I'm getting married today. To Alphonse." She smiled widely as she said his name to herself. She really did love him oh so very much. Because it was the day of the wedding, Al and Mei were staying at two different houses. Alphonse was with Edward at his and Winry's new house, while Mei was with Winry and Granny at the Rockbell home. She got up and went to the washroom to start getting ready. During the whole time, she could remember that day so well. The day Alphonse proposed to her.

* * *

It was a nice December afternoon. Al and Mei had been in Amestris for almost two months now. They had traveled back to Alphonse's home town, Resembool, for Edward and Winry's wedding. The wedding was amazing. All of their old friends that they met on their journeys showed up to the ceremony and stayed for the reception as well. It was good to see all of their old friends like Colonel, sorry, General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Much to everyone's surprise, Roy had bustled up the courage to finally ask Riza for her hand in marriage. They got married shortly after Ed and Winry. It had been an amazing two months and Al was happy to spend them with his beloved girlfriend Mei, just as she was with him.

They sat at the top of the hill where Ed and Al's house used to be. There was still snow on the ground but it wasn't really cold outside that day. Mei pretended that she was colder than she actually so that she could cuddle up next to Al as they watched the sunset.

Alphonse pulled Mei in closer when Mei broke the silence. "It's beautiful isn't it? The reflection of the orange and pink sunset on the bright white snow that covers these mountains is just amazing."

Al leaned his head on hers and whispered, "Yeah it really is. But it isn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Not by a landslide. But, to answer your question, yes. It is beautiful."

Mei looked up at him wondering what the most beautiful thing he's seen was. "Well if this isn't the most beautiful thing you've seen than what is? It must be really breathtaking if it is more beautiful than this."

He smiled and looked back at her. "You really want to know?" He laughed because she kept nodding and nudging him to tell her. "Well it is pretty breathtaking. I didn't realize it at first, but the more I saw it, the more I came to love it. And it is more beautiful than anything you could ever imagine."

Mei was getting impatient. She really wanted to know what he was talking about. "Al-sama! Just tell me already. I want to know. Please?"

Al laughed and looked to the ground. "It really is pretty obvious what I'm talking about Mei." He paused for a moment and stared into her eyes before saying, "I'm talking about you."

Mei blushed so much that her face turned bright red. She loved him so much. He always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. "Really Al? You mean that?" She looked up at him with her eyes a little moist from the complement.

He cupped her face in his hands and softly wiped a single tear that fell from her eye. "Of course I mean it. You are the most beautiful thing in the entire world. And you are truly breathtaking." He leaned forward and kissed her perfectly pink lips. She kissed Al back and the kiss got deeper. More passionate and romantic. After a minute or two of kissing in the sunset, Al pulled back slowly and leaned his forehead on hers. Now they were nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes. "Mei. I love you. You are the love of my life." He leaned back and stared at Mei for a moment.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his beautiful blonde hair while staring into his eyes that are as golden as the sun. "I love you too. And I will love you for as long as I'm alive, and even after that. I'm sure of it. You are the love of my life too, Alphonse."

Al grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Then he reached into his coat pocket while saying to Mei, "You are the most amazing person in the entire world. I don't know what my life would be like without you." He then pulled out a small box and held it out in front of her. "Will you promise to stay with me and love me forever, like you just said? Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful silver ring with three small diamonds in it and Xingese characters that spelled out 'love' engraved in it.

Mei put her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Oh Alphonse. It's beautiful." She began to cry soft tears of joy. "Of course I will. Anything for you. I love you so much."

Alphonse put the ring on her finger while saying, "I love you too Mei."

After the ring was on, Mei threw her arms around her new fiancé's neck and began quietly crying into his coat. "I'm so happy right now. You are the most amazing man in the world. I love you."

Al smiled and shed a single tear as she said those words to him. "I'm so glad you said yes. I love you too." They stayed in the tight embrace for five minutes before letting go and kissing each other passionately on the lips.

"Should we go tell them?" Mei asked once they finished kissing.

"Who? Ed and Winry?" She nodded and he thought for a moment. "You know what? I think we should just enjoy this moment for a little bit longer."

They began kissing again then they just lay with each other as the sun finished setting, knowing that they would remember this moment forever.

* * *

Once he finished showering he went down the steps and into the kitchen where Ed was making some breakfast. Ed had learned how to cook from Winry because she insisted that he had to learn how to do something now that he couldn't use alchemy anymore.

Edward turned and saw Alphonse entering the kitchen. "Look who it is. The big man on his wedding day. How are you feeling, Al?" He put a plate in front of his little brother, who was still taller than him, and sat across from him at the small kitchen table.

Al took the plate from his older brother and sat down at the table. He picked up the fork and just pushed his food back and forth on his plate. "Uhm. Well. I'm nervous. Really, really nervous." He looked up at Ed before taking a small bite of his food.

Ed laughed, "It's going to be fine, Al. You've got nothing to worry about. You asked her to marry you so you can't chicken out now. Isn't that what you told me when I was about to get married?" He ate a huge forkful of his food before continuing. "You guys are great together. You'll be fine. Trust me. Now eat. You have to have something to eat before the reception."

Al chuckled nervously and ate the rest of his food. "Okay brother. Thanks."

* * *

Mei was just as nervous but she was mostly nervous about the wedding gown. "I hope he likes it." She said to Winry as they ate breakfast. "I hope he doesn't think it's too fancy."

"Mei of course he'll love it." Winry proclaimed. "He loves you, doesn't he? Mei nodded. "Then he'll love the dress. And remember, Al loves it when you wear fancy dresses. Now come on eat up." Winry finished her food at the same time as Mei so she took the plates and put them in the sink before continuing. "We have a wedding to get ready for."

Mei giggled and finished up her food before following Winry down the hall to get ready. "Okay. I hope you're right. Hey, Winry?" Mei stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it Mei?" Winry poked her head out of the guest room where the dress and accessories were.

Mei rubbed her arm nervously. "What did you do to calm your nerves the day you married Edward?" She looked at Winry and her face got really red.

Winry stepped out of the room and held out her arms. "Oh Mei come here." She hugged Mei reassuringly and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I was nervous to but all you have to do is remember how much you two love each other. Realize that you two love each other so much that you are willing to spend the rest of your lives with each other. You will be fine. Trust me when I say that. Now let's go get you gussied up for Al." Winry smiled and dragged Mei into the room to get ready.

* * *

Everything was set up perfectly. They decided to have a half Xingese – half Amestrian wedding on the hill where the Elric house used to be. The spot where Alphonse proposed to Mei. It was a beautiful day out and all of the guests had already arrived. It was still around ten minutes before the ceremony would start and Alphonse kept fidgeting with his tie.

"Al would you cut it out. Your tie is fine." Ed pulled his brother's hands away from his tie. "Just calm down okay. The ceremony is going to start in a few minutes." He looked at his watch. "Crap. I have to go find Winry. See you when the ceremony starts." He patted Al's shoulder then ran to the tent at the bottom of the hill to go get Winry.

Alphonse kept pacing back and forth on the small stage that he built for the ceremony. Two minutes before the ceremony started, Ling walked up to Al and patted his shoulder. "Come on Al. Stop pacing. The ceremony is about to start. You got to keep you cool for little Chang. Or should I say, little Elric." Ling called her Chang because that was her clan name.

Alphonse got into his spot on the stage and the ceremony started. Each one of the people in the ceremony came down the aisle. First it was little, well not as little anymore, Elicia. She was the flower girl. Then one by one, each pair of bridesmaid and groomsman came down the aisle. First were Ed and Winry. Then Roy and Riza and lastly Ling and Lan Fan. Once everyone was in their respected places, the bride's music started playing.

Alphonse blushed and smiled from ear to ear as Mei walked down the aisle. "She looks amazing." He thought to himself. Mei was wearing an extravagant Amestrian wedding dress with a Xingese faded gold pattern on it. The dress was strapless and feathered at the bottom of it and her hair was let down except for two braids on either side that were combined at the back of her head to form an elegant bun that held up the veil. She walked down the aisle with the veil over her face and a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Once she got to the platform, she turned and faced Alphonse, the love of her life. Al slowly lifted the veil off of her face. "You look beautiful." He whispered. Mei just blushed and smiled back. Then the real part of the ceremony started.

After they exchanged vows and rings, they were at the final part in the ceremony where it counted the most. The 'I do's.'

"Do you Alphonse Elric, take Mei Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Alphonse smiled and stared into Mei's gorgeous dark eyes. "I do."

"Do you Mei Chang, take Alphonse Elric to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Mei giggled slightly and blushed. She stared into Alphonse's shining golden eyes and without hesitation said, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone began cheering as Alphonse pulled Mei forward as fast as he could and planted the most passionate kiss on her lips that either of them had ever experienced.

Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as forcefully. "I love you so much Alphonse, my-" She giggled before continuing, "-husband."

Alphonse smiled and kissed her some more before saying, "I love you even more my lovely wife. Mrs. Mei Elric."

And from that moment on, they knew that they would love each other till the end of time.


End file.
